


Big into Dominoes

by tamy_blue



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s05e17 Forever, Multi, Past Tense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamy_blue/pseuds/tamy_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el capítulo Forever (5x17) de BTS, el demonio llamado Doc parece reconocer a Spike de su pasado, cuando el rubio aún no era vampiro. Nunca se nos mostró este encuentro, así que este fic trata de llenar ese espacio en blanco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Desafío

**Author's Note:**

> "Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la W.B, UPN y FOX, o quien sea que tenga ahora sus derechos, y sólo los uso para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial

****

**Londres, 1880**   
  
  
          Está a punto de marcharse cuando su mirada se posa en una figura femenina, el esbelto cuerpo abrazado por un vestido azul noche con finísimos bordados plateados. La piel muy blanca de los brazos que se adivinan, bajo la capa de oscuro terciopelo que la cubre de hombros a pies, finos y elegantes, de muchacha de buena casta.   
          No puede verle la cara, ya que la oculta bajo una máscara oscura, ribeteada en plata, con brillantes y pequeñas estrellas; pero la reconocería entre un millón de antifaces más. Los espesos y oscuros bucles enmarcando su rostro, el modo de echar levemente la cabeza hacia atrás al reír… es _ella_.   
        Parece darse cuenta de que la observan, pues mira en torno a sí y finalmente repara en él. Un poco sorprendida, le sonríe dulcemente –sin duda no le ha reconocido- y da varios pasos hacia él, segura de sí misma y de su rango, altiva hasta rozar el desprecio. William siente que el corazón se le va a romper en el pecho; se protege mejor bajo su capa de seda negra y se acomoda la capucha, bien dispuesto el antifaz que sólo deja a la vista los dos zafiros de sus ojos.   
\- Buenas noches.- Está frente a él, indiferente al parecer, del revuelo que ha dejado a su espalda ante su inesperado comportamiento. Acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, nunca teme las consecuencias de sus actos, ni le importa el qué dirán. Sabe que, a pesar de todo, seguirá siendo “una de los suyos” y eso le da una ventaja y cierta libertad de la que él no disfruta. Un error por su parte, una mala palabra, un gesto fuera de lugar y sería su ruina.   
      Ella espera frente a él su respuesta, desenvuelta y con ojos que brillan bajo la luz que desprenden las arañas y los numerosos candelabros repartidos por el enorme salón. Pero el joven no se atreve a responder, temeroso de que al hablar ella lo reconozca y la magia del momento se rompa, y ella vuelva a torcer la sonrisa en ese gesto despectivo que reserva sólo para él.   
\- ¿No sabes hablar?- Ríe ella divertida y curiosa, más que eso, interesada en él. Como nunca antes, y eso diluye por su sangre una suave calidez que le nubla el sentido común. Por eso se ve a sí mismo, como en sueños, inclinarse hacia ella y coger su mano enguantada, sonreír bajo la máscara y besársela con fervor casi religioso sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.   
       La joven se lleva la otra mano al pecho repentinamente sofocada, como si de pronto la bulliciosa habitación fuera demasiado pequeña y le costara respirar. William comprueba que uno de los acompañantes que aguardaba tras ella se ha adelantado varios pasos, dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero ella levanta la mano para aplacarlo, la otra aún entrelazada con la del misterioso enmascarado.   
      Parece realmente divertida, piensa él complacido mientras le sonríe de nuevo, y se encuentra de pronto elaborando versos acerca de su sonrisa y sus ojos risueños. Después recuerda otros ojos más tristes, cansados y llenos de ternura, y recuerda que tan sólo ha ido a aquella presuntuosa fiesta para presentar sus respetos al anfitrión, conocido de su madre.   
   Se inclina entonces ante ella con una educada reverencia a modo de despedida y le da la espalda; apenas le da tiempo a dar dos pasos cuando siente una delicada presión en el brazo y a su alrededor resuena un murmullo grupal, semejante al aleteo de las palomas al alzar el vuelo en bandadas cuando los chiquillos corren por las plazas.   
   Los dedos que le agarran suavemente del brazo son largos y delicados, y van unidos a una mano acostumbrada a los aceites más perfumados y a los labios más nobles. Cecily le sonríe bajo la máscara, tirando un poco de él.   
\- ¿Os vais tan pronto?- La voz tintinea en sus oídos como dolorida, aunque William la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que eso no es del todo cierto. Lo único herido, en todo caso, es su vanidad, pero aún así se deja llevar por ella hasta el grupo de amigos que la esperan. Curiosas y escandalizadas las mujeres, hostiles tras sus disfraces los hombres. Uno de ellos, el que poco antes hizo ademán de intervenir, la toma sutilmente del codo apartándola de él y del resto. A pesar de la música, el alboroto y la distancia, hasta William llegan ecos de su discusión.   
\- Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas querido.- Cecily se dirige a su interlocutor mientras camina de nuevo hacia William, hablándole sin mirarlo siquiera.- Sólo quiero que este amable caballero se una a nuestro juego. Cuantos más seamos, mejor, ¿no te parece?   
   El tuteo más que un signo de intimidad resuena en la estancia como una humillación, y todos son capaces de sentir la sangre bullendo de ira bajo los ricos ropajes del interpelado. Es alto y de oscuros cabellos, viste traje azul marino y elegante, cortado a medida, permitiéndose la nota de color en su chaleco bordado de terciopelo granate. Abrazado por una fina capa negra, como casi todos los varones del baile, oculto el rostro bajo una agresiva máscara negra con una puntiaguda nariz aguileña.   
\- ¿O es que temes la competencia?- Añade Cecily, riendo cruel, los hermosos ojos clavados en el joven William que aún no ha despegado los labios en todo el encuentro. El resto de damitas ríe también, junto con algún otro hombre, presto a hacer leña del árbol caído.   
\- ¿Y a qué quiere jugar, señorita?- Pregunta una de las jóvenes bajo un abanico de plumas. Es rubia, delgada y de ojos castaños, suaves. William adivina que es de buena casta, por la forma en que se mueve, como si el mundo y sus pobres moradores le pertenecieran. Como si pudiera aplastarlos con el mero chasquido de sus dedos.   
\- Bueno… ¿qué tal a beso o atrevimiento?- Sugiere Cecily rozando, con estudiado descuido, uno de sus hombros desnudos al pronunciar la palabra “beso”.- Quien no sea capaz de llevar a cabo su reto… deberá descubrirnos su identidad.   
   Las mujeres aplauden entusiasmadas mientras los hombres se miran como midiendo sus fuerzas. William y el joven de la máscara oscura permanecen en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Finalmente, ambos aceptan con una leve inclinación de cabeza. El joven sonríe sombríamente antes de dar comienzo al juego.   
\- Ya que este desconocido parece ser su invitado de honor, querida, dejémosle que sea el primero.   
\- Pero antes ha de escoger, ¿beso o atrevimiento?- Pregunta otro de los presentes que poco antes se había reído del enmascarado, hábilmente cambiando de bando. Y por nada del mundo William va a dejarse pisotear esa noche, se dice controlando el latir furioso de su corazón. Hará lo que le pidan, aunque sólo sea por el valor de su orgullo. La idea del beso es tentadora, pero el disfraz bajo el que se protege no le otorga, sin embargo, la audacia suficiente. Así que en un susurro ronco, a fin de enmascarar en lo posible su voz, escoge atrevimiento.   
\- Atrévete a traernos algo del mercado de Leadenhall.- El joven no hace ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su hostilidad.- Pongo a tu disposición a mi cochero si es preciso. Tráenos algo que sólo podría encontrarse allí.   
   William traga saliva con aprehensión. El mercado de Leadenhall. Nido de la peor chusma de Londres, abierto a medianoche hasta bien pasada la madrugada, laberinto de puestos malolientes donde las fuerzas del orden no osan entrar apenas.   
   Los otros esperan su respuesta, Cecily sonriendo a la expectativa, el muchacho con la mueca de la victoria despectiva dibujada en los labios. Y sólo por eso, William inclina la cabeza en un leve asentimiento, aceptando el desafío.   
Sin más palabras se aleja del grupo, a su paso un pasillo de miradas y cuchicheos le alteran el humor de la sangre, violentándolo. Apenas está dándole las instrucciones a uno de los cocheros dispuestos en hilera a la entrada de la enorme mansión cuando una voz a su espalda lo detiene. Se vuelve y ahí está una de las damas de antes, la de cabellos dorados, vistiendo un hermoso vestido del color de las rosas tempranas, un extraño y hermoso colgante en el cuello.   
\- Busque el puesto de libros antiguos.- Le dice sin más preámbulos. Al notar su desconcierto le sonríe un poco.- Hágame caso, él sabrá qué objeto darle. Busque el puesto de libros antiguos y pregunte por  Douglas.   
   El joven William no tiene tiempo de pedir explicaciones o dar las gracias, porque apenas dado su consejo la muchacha le da la espalda y se apresura en volver a la fiesta, sus cabellos rubios acariciando su espalda descubierta en un ademán demasiado provocativo para las normas sociales. William se estremece cuando, al subir los escalones de la entrada la joven se recoge un poco el vestido, dejando a la vista la piel tersa y sedosa de sus tobillos.   
   El cochero aguarda tratando de disimular su fastidio, mientras los caballos bufan y cabecean como anticipando el restallar del látigo. Al fin el joven consigue subir, un tanto confundido al carruaje, y se deja mecer suavemente en su interior mientras dejan atrás la fiesta, perdiéndose en las calles adoquinadas de la ciudad con el resonar de los cascos de los caballos como único himno.


	2. Deambulando por Leadenhall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la W.B, UPN y FOX, o quien sea que tenga ahora sus derechos, y sólo los uso para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial

   El mercado de Leadenhall es un hervidero de gente, a pesar de que el reloj ya pasa la madrugada.   
   Sin la protección ya de la máscara, pero con el rostro bajo las sombras de la capucha de su capa, el joven William deja Gracechurch Street y pasa bajo el arco de la entrada, esquivando charcos de agua sucia y cajas de fruta de dudoso estado.   
   Haciendo un esfuerzo por no dar media vuelta y salir de allí el muchacho se arrebuja mejor bajo el dominó; cubriéndose nariz y boca con un pañuelo de hilo se adentra en el lugar.   
   Es un mercado enorme, otrora rincón selecto de la ciudad; vuelto a florecer tras su destrucción en 1666 pero esta vez sin la elegancia de antaño, convertido en un hormiguero caótico y pestilente donde los buhoneros y charlatanes venden a voces sus remedios milagrosos entre cajones de verduras, puestos de piel curtida y aves de corral que, con alboroto, aletean dentro de sus jaulas o corretean entre los puestos perseguidas por chiquillos mugrosos.   
   A la altura de Half Moon Passage, William se hace a un lado para cederle el paso a una mujer que carga sobre su espalda encorvada una pesada pieza de carne. Pasa de los sesenta y parece cosa de magia que esta anciana, de cabellos grises y ralos, rostro agrietado por la lengua cruel del tiempo, de menuda y frágil apariencia, sea capaz de trasladar semejante carga. La carne no es del todo fresca y gotea sobre la nuca y los hombros de la porteadora malolientes jugos sanguinolentos. Al llegar a la altura del asqueado joven, se detiene un segundo para espantar con gesto mecánico de la mano las moscas que vuelan furiosas alrededor de su cabeza; después continúa su camino pesadamente sobre sus renqueantes piernas.   
   William trata de controlar las arcadas apretando aún más el pañuelo sobre su rostro, sintiendo aún así un golpe de bilis en la boca. Anda desorientado por el mercado hasta que al fin desemboca en The Shambles, una de las esquinas menos transitadas – la carne de esa parte del mercado es de una calidad razonable, con la subida de precio que eso conlleva, de ahí la falta de público- y junto a un agradable puesto de carne salada y bacon bien curado, una pequeña tienda llama su atención. Desde fuera parece una pequeña librería, o un extravagante puesto de anticuario. Absolutamente fuera de lugar en un agujero como aquél, William tiene la certeza de que ése es el lugar que anda buscando.


	3. Amarga taza de té

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la W.B, UPN y FOX, o quien sea que tenga ahora sus derechos, y sólo los uso para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial

 

 Empuja la puerta con educada suavidad y entra al interior en penumbra del comercio, sus pasos anunciados por el leve tintineo de una campanita que cuelga sobre su cabeza.   
   Permanece después sin moverse en la entrada, siente el corazón latirle dolorosamente rápido. Por primera vez desde que todo aquél asunto había comenzado, su resolución duda. A fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tiene todo eso? ¿Lo amaría siquiera un poco Cecily si cumplía el encargo de su absurdo juego?   
   Su mirada revolotea nerviosa por la estancia, posándose con descuido sobre las atestadas estanterías repletas de libros, de extraños artilugios de metal y madera, de pergaminos enrollados… hay muchas cosas dentro de ese pequeño espacio, montones de papeles desordenados desparramados sobre un sofá de tonos anaranjados. Cojines de llamativos bordados en oro, cuadros colgados en las paredes, pequeñas y brillantes jaulas labradas a mano colgando del techo. La habitación se ve iluminada por el resplandor suave de varias lámparas colocadas de manera aleatoria, las motas de polvo danzan como brillantes puntitos en el haz luminoso de una de ellas, la que está más próxima a él.   
   William está a punto de marcharse de allí cuando una figura se recorta en la habitación, saliendo de un cuarto oculto tras una gruesa cortina de color borgoña que a primera vista le había pasado inadvertida entre tanto trasto.   
   Lo saluda un hombrecillo menudo y de sonrisa amable, de aspecto cuidado y metódico. Sus cabellos son muy claros y los ojos brillan vivaces al encontrarse con los suyos. El joven se remueve nervioso en su sitio mientras le devuelve el saludo con una tímida sonrisa.   
   - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven?- La voz es suave y guarda una ligera afectación, lo que le confiere un curioso aire teatral. Se para junto a la gran mesa que preside la sala, y aumenta con un giro de muñeca la intensidad de la llama de una lámpara para observar mejor al recién llegado.   
\- ¿Es usted el señor Douglas?- El muchacho titubea, inseguro, preso de una extraña sensación. Los ojos del pequeño hombre son muy oscuros, subyugantes.   
\- Mejor llámeme Doc.- El hombre le hace un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a pasar.- ¿Qué le ha traído hasta mi humilde lugar? Dígame que busca y lo ayudaré en lo que pueda.   
   William acepta la invitación y se adentra en la sala, parándose junto la enorme mesa de caoba. La superficie está cubierta por un limpísimo cristal bajo el que se puede ver un número caótico de dibujos y grabados, pergaminos escritos con extraños caracteres, pequeñas cuartillas con garabatos de tinta, algún que otro retrato dueño de un indecoroso detallismo. El joven duda en su respuesta, repentinamente avergonzado por el motivo de su visita.   
\- En realidad…no estoy muy seguro.- Admite azorado, los ojos bajos.   
   Doc sonríe un poco, consciente del embarazo del joven. Admira un instante el hermoso rostro que se perfila bajo las luces y sombras de la habitación. El chico posee una extraña belleza clásica, unos pómulos pronunciados que de alguna manera contrastan con la dulzura del resto de su apariencia, endureciéndola. Los ojos, ahora esquivos, los sabe azules y brillantes. Preso de la ansiedad, el chico comienza a morderse el labio inferior y Doc ladea la cabeza ampliando su sonrisa. Qué encantador.   
\- Bueno, no se preocupe amigo mío, lo averiguaremos.- Replica con tono alegre. Eso hace que William levante al fin los ojos y éstos se ven iluminados de pronto por algo parecido a la ilusión.- ¿Le apetece un poco de té?   
\- Oh no, por favor, no se moleste…   
\- No es molestia alguna, nunca se bebe suficiente té.- Responde el hombrecillo dándole la espalda. Antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras la oscura cortina, añade por encima del hombro.- Siéntese si lo desea, o curiosee por las estanterías. Está en su casa.   
   Una vez fuera de su vista, William deja escapar un angustioso suspiro. La curiosidad hace que sus ojos recorran de nuevo la habitación, las manos le hormiguean ante el deseo de estudiar más de cerca el contenido de los libros, pero el decoro se lo impide. En su lugar se sienta en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, evitando fijar la vista demasiado tiempo en alguno de los dibujos bajo el cristal. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, su mirada lo traiciona en más de una ocasión y cuando Doc regresa con una tetera y dos juegos de tazas sobre una plateada bandeja, lo descubre embelesado en las curvas a carboncillo de una cadera desnuda femenina.   
   Doc admira el delicioso rubor que cubre las mejillas del joven, y se detiene un poco más para admirar su melancólico perfil. La palidez de su piel contrasta con la oscura seda de su dominó, los ojos azules parecen casi tan claros como el cielo en comparación. Dentro de ellos brilla una luz extraña, poderosa. Hay algo en el joven que lo intriga, como si guardara un secreto.   
   William acepta agradecido la taza que su anfitrión le brinda, aunque con el ceño fruncido. La taza es un poco extraña, absolutamente lisa, sin la más mínima decoración. Bastante más estrecha por la base, el muchacho nota que el borde es considerablemente ancho al dar su primer sorbo. El té, deliciosamente caliente y con la dulzura adecuada también es chocante. Más oscuro que cualquier otro que hubiera probado antes, con un lejano regusto a rosas. El sabor despierta algo en su mente, el rostro de Cecily sonriente bajo la máscara, desafiándolo juguetona. La imagen se funde con otras más recientes, cuerpos desnudos de líneas imprecisas, fantasías impúdicas perfiladas a carboncillo sobre amarillento papel. Alterado le da vueltas a su taza mientras bebe de vez en cuando.   
   Doc se fija de nuevo en el color sonrosado que cubre la tez de su visita, esta vez de un rojo más acusado. Repara en los leves rastros de tinta en sus aristocráticos dedos, apenas unas trazas pero suficientes bajo su mirada penetrante y sobrenatural. Ah, un escritor, piensa saboreando su té. Entonces, es tan inteligente al menos como avisan sus ojos, medita en silencio. Entonces el chico enfrenta de nuevo su mirada y el hombre sonríe.   
\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Oh, nada querido.- Responde tratando de calmar su aprehensión.- Sigo preguntándome qué hace un joven como tú en un lugar como éste. Leadenhall… curiosa elección para pasear a estas horas.   
\- No estoy aquí por gusto.- Sus palabras esconden un punto de violencia que llama la atención de Doc. Pasional, se dice escondiendo una sonrisa tras el borde de su taza. El joven parece caer en la cuenta de su brusquedad y añade con rapidez.- Alguien me retó y no… no pude negarme.   
\- Ah.- Todo va aclarándose ahora. Sólo le falta una pequeña pieza.- Apuesto a que es hermosa.   
\- ¿Quién?- La pregunta escapa de sus labios como en un jadeo.   
\- La mujer que le ha traído hasta aquí.- Silencio. Doc comprende que ha dado en el clavo, por supuesto. Sólo una mujer hace cometer a los hombres ese tipo de estupideces.   
\- Sí que lo es.- Susurra William casi sorprendido de sí mismo. Extrañamente, no se siente incómodo ante su confesión. Los ojos negros que lo miran del otro lado de la mesa no parecen burlones o severos.- Es tan hermosa como un lirio acariciado por la brisa dorada del atardecer.   
   Oh vaya, ríe para sí Doc, no es sólo un escritor. Es un poeta. Así que es eso, ése es su secreto. De ahí viene ese brillo cegador encerrado en el azul de sus ojos. Sacude un poco la cabeza, apenado. Demasiada sensibilidad para sobrevivir sin romperse en un mundo tan cruel. Abriéndose paso por caminos sombríos casi a ciegas, buscando algo que los demás ignoran que existe siquiera. Buscando aquello que no tiene nombre, eso que su mente no consigue nombrar pero que su corazón anhela. Suspira dejando la taza a un lado; no podrá ayudarlo, no del todo. Lo que ése joven busca no se encuentra en su tienda.   
   William repara en el rostro que tiene frente a sí, repentinamente abatido, aunque no adivina por qué. Cuando el hombre termina su té, trata de iniciar de nuevo la comunicación, algo incómodo bajo el insistente estudio de los ojos negros; se siente expuesto, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Entonces recuerda dónde está, qué clase de rumores corren acerca de ese mercado y la calaña de sus habituales; William se estremece.   
\- Necesito encontrar…- Duda un instante.- Necesito llevarme algo que demuestre que he estado aquí.- Acierta finalmente a decir, pero al principio parece que el hombre no le ha escuchado.  
\- Claro, por supuesto.- Responde tras una eternidad. Hace un amplio gesto con la mano, que abarca la totalidad de su tienda.- Rebusca lo que quieras y tómalo.   
   William duda un momento, hay algo en la voz del hombre que lo pone nervioso, pero decide que cuanto antes encuentre algo, cualquier cosa, antes podrá regresar a la fiesta y demostrarle a Cecily su triunfo. Imaginar sus ojos brillando bajo la luz de las arañas, renueva sus ánimos. También ayuda pensar en la rabia de sus rivales, especialmente la de ese petulante joven de estrambótica máscara puntiaguda.   
   Doc observa al joven mientras éste se para con curiosidad frente una de las estanterías. Sus dedos recorren con lentitud los lomos de los libros, aunque apenas los toca. No sólo lee libros, medita el hombre, sino que los ama. Sólo hace falta mirar el modo en que toca las cubiertas, o pasa las páginas con cuidado, apenas rozando el filo del papel como si temiera romperlo, o contaminarlo. Difícil camino el que le espera, se lamenta de nuevo poniéndose en pie.   
   La taza de William aún contiene un poco de té en el fondo, y algunos restos de las hojas pulverizadas de la infusión han quedado pegadas a las paredes de la taza. Doc estudia un momento al muchacho, que ha cambiado de estantería y ahora le da la espalda. Ladea la cabeza, volviendo a prestar atención a la taza. Desde su posición, bajo la luz amarilla de la lámpara sobre la mesa, puede leer con claridad los mágicos patrones del té, escribiendo con arcanos diseños el futuro del hermoso poeta.   
   Apenas posa su vista en el borde de la taza, y la tragedia se descubre ante sus ojos. Una pequeña y única cruz trunca la ligera sonrisa de su rostro. Una cruz en su presente, o en su futuro más próximo; la muerte. Al menos, será dulce, se consuela Doc mirando de reojo al chico. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Estará relacionada esa misteriosa mujer con su precoz muerte? ¿Un duelo, quizás? Reprime la rabia a duras penas, el muchacho parece realmente feliz sumergido en su lectura. Alguien tan hermoso, tan puro, y una vida tan corta sin embargo. Fugaz y brillante, como esas estrellas que caen sobre la Tierra, como lágrimas brillantes de los dioses.   
   Pero entonces, si el muchacho cuenta con apenas unos días de vida, ¿qué sentido tiene el resto de dibujos? El resto de la taza debería reflejar la ausencia de vida, y sin embargo, diminutos restos de hojas de té contradicen esto. En las paredes de la taza – lo que corresponde con su futuro-  se distingue el dibujo de dos surcos, dos ondas separadas por una línea entre ambas; abandono, partida dolorosa. Vaya, interesante…   
   William deja escapar un suspiro triunfal, al fin lo ha encontrado. Un precioso libro de ricas y embellecidas cubiertas. Una colección de poemas e ilustraciones de animales y seres fantásticos; dragones, demonios, hadas oscuras. Un libro así jamás podría encontrarse en ninguna otra librería de la ciudad.   
   Satisfecho se vuelve para preguntarle al comerciante por el precio cuando siente una punzada de terror. El hombre se encuentra inclinado sobre la mesa, al parecer concentrado en su taza de té, como si pudiera descifrar su pasado o su futuro en ella. Pero no es eso lo que hace que el corazón de William comience a bombear a trompicones; algo sobresale bajo las ropas del hombrecillo. La imagen es tan absurda, ilógica, que el cerebro del joven no es capaz en principio de asimilarla. Pero al final, la realidad más horripilante se instala ante sus ojos: el hombre posee una larga, demoníaca, cola de reptil. En ese instante, el hombre… ¿hombre? La criatura levanta los ojos de la mesa para mirarlo, un poco sorprendido. William no puede reprimir el grito de pánico, los ojos antes inteligentes y casi compasivos han perdido su humanidad. No hay distinción entre el iris, las pupilas o el blanco de los ojos, su mirada es de una absoluta negrura, diabólica.   
   Doc hace ademán de moverse pero el joven no duda un segundo y se lanza sobre la puerta presa del horror, cada célula de su cuerpo gritándole que huya, que se aleje, que se ponga a salvo. En su frenética carrera tropieza con el borde de la mesa, empujándola, aunque no se detiene para mirar atrás. Con el libro contra el pecho, William corre como si le persiguiera el diablo, chocando con los pocos que aún quedan curioseando entre los puestos, pisoteando charcos de orines y agua sucia. Corre hasta que cruza el herrumbroso arco de la entrada, y divisa al final de la calle, su carruaje. Sólo cuando los cascos de los equinos resuenan sobre la calzada de la iluminada y recién estrenada Electric Avenue, se permite un suspiro de alivio.


	4. Antifaces rotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la W.B, UPN y FOX, o quien sea que tenga ahora sus derechos, y sólo los uso para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial

   - ¿Nos vamos, señorita?- Su doncella pregunta con timidez y la mirada insegura, temerosa de su reacción. Pero Cecily no está enfadada, sino decepcionada. Triste, incluso. Había esperado toda la noche, pero el misterioso enmascarado no había vuelto. El sonido de caballos llama su atención, y se gira hacia la esquina con un apunte de sonrisa esperanzada en los labios. Pero el carruaje no gira hacia su dirección, sino que sigue calle abajo. Frustrada cierra con un chasquido airado su abanico. Estúpida, se maldice, realmente había pensado que _él_ era diferente. Que cumpliría su promesa, que demostraría al resto que se equivocaban con él y que ella tenía razón al creer en su valía.   
   Finalmente, no puede demorarse más, es prácticamente la única que aún no ha abandonado la fiesta hace rato terminada. Un repentino latigazo de cólera recorre su cuerpo cuando piensa en lo que hablarán de ella los próximos días, y todo por culpa de _él_.   
   Furiosa acepta la ayuda del cochero y se refugia del relente de la madrugada en el interior de la calesa. Con rabia retuerce su máscara de color medianoche ribeteada con hilo plateado, y en un impulso dolorido, un tanto pueril, la arroja por la ventana abierta.   
   En el interior, su acompañante arquea un poco las cejas pero no dice nada. Con gesto casual se limita a alisar los pliegues de su vestido rosado, que junto a los cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados, otorga a su rostro un suave candor. Al final, la joven decide romper su educado silencio:   
\- Tal vez no haya encontrado algo adecuado.   
   El comentario indirecto sobre _él_ no ayuda a mejorar su humor. Claro que no ha encontrado nada adecuado, gruñe por dentro, ni siquiera sabría dónde empezar a buscar. O tal vez… Cecily imagina al enmascarado de penetrantes ojos azules, envuelto en su capa de seda bajando del carruaje en las inmediaciones del mercado de Leadenhall. La mirada lasciva de las mujerzuelas que paran allí. Los celos conjuran imágenes en su mente impropias de una buena señorita como ella.   
   Siente el corazón inflamado de rabia, ardiendo de celos en mitad del pecho, un dolor agudo que le impide casi respirar.   
    Herida, y no sólo en su amor propio, vuelve a mirar por la ventana maldiciendo a los hombres y a las mujeres estúpidas que creían en ellos. Ignorando a la otra joven, masculla entre dientes a la noche que se desliza al otro lado de la ventanilla.  
\- Ojala encuentre lo que se merece, en uno de esos sucios callejones.- Sentencia vengativa. Absorta en sus venenosos pensamientos, Cecily no repara en el extraño resplandor con el que se ilumina, durante unos segundos, el bonito colgante que su compañera lleva sobre el pecho.   
   Cinco minutos más tarde, los cascos de dos cansados caballos pisotean el ajado antifaz olvidado junto al borde de la acera. Mientras, un febril William baja de un salto del carruaje y corre escaleras arriba, irrumpiendo en el desierto salón con su nombre muriendo entre los labios, la sonrisa convertida en un rictus desesperado y el inútil libro entre los dedos.


	5. Epílogo

   Doc suspira de nuevo dejándose caer sobre el quicio de la puerta abierta de su tienda, preguntándose por el paradero del muchacho. Ni siquiera le llegó a preguntar su nombre, aunque realmente no importa. Un par de días, y sus ojos azules se cerrarán para siempre. Siente una malsana curiosidad sobre el cómo de su muerte; ahora que lo piensa, tal vez el encuentro en su tienda haya precipitado las cosas, o tal vez no. Suspira de nuevo, y entonces, lo nota.   
   Algo ha cambiado en el ambiente, algo ha pasado, la ciudad no es la misma que hace unas horas. Mira al cielo oscuro de la madrugada como si pudiera leer allí la respuesta, pero todo parece en calma. Aún así, puede sentir el cambio en la piel, en la sangre. Cierra los ojos tratando de concentrarse, esperando que la ciudad le hable, le muestre lo que pasa.   
   Ah, ha llegado alguien nuevo a Londres. El aire le cosquillea en la nariz con notas nuevas, desconocidas, poderosas. Flota en la brisa una extraña presencia, la sombra de algo dorado, áureo y oscuro al mismo tiempo, fuerte, sangriento… entonces, lo ve. La imagen lo golpea, como un relámpago cruzando su mente; dos ojos oscuros y crueles, hermosos e inquietantes. Seguros de sí mismos, burlones. Los ojos de un diablo, de EL diablo.   
   Doc abre los suyos sobresaltado. Nunca ha tratado con el dueño de esa mirada pero sabe de quien se trata, todo el mundo lo sabe. Europa entera lleva tatuado su nombre a fuego y sangre; a su paso las ciudades se encogen presas de un terror helado… y ahora esa criatura está en Londres. Y no está solo.   
   Aún en el umbral se gira a medias hacia la mesa donde aún yace la taza volcada de William. Un pequeño charquito de té brilla sobre el cristal, suaves reflejos rojizos terrosos bajo la luz cálida de la lámpara. La imagen provoca que un nuevo paisaje irrumpa en su cerebro, dibujándose tras sus ojos muy abiertos, desenfocados, una escena macabra. La visión de otro charco algo mayor pero más oscuro y denso en el suelo de un sucio callejón, ojos azules muy abiertos, el aleteo desesperado de un corazón que se sabe perdido, el brillo de una sonrisa afilada y dos ojos iluminándose de un feroz ámbar en la noche…   
   Doc sacude la cabeza regresando a su silenciosa tienda, y camina hacia la mesa, recogiendo la taza con aire distraído. Sus labios se curvan en una mueca ambigua, a medio camino entre la curiosidad y la lástima. Oh no, el joven poeta no camina por un sendero tortuoso en busca de ese algo intangible que le reclama su alma. Es más que eso; sin saberlo va directo al abismo más negro y definitivo. Sin vuelta atrás.  
     
   Lo que el demonio no se para a leer es el fondo de la taza, olvidada tristemente sobre la mesa. El futuro más lejano del joven William; una indecisa letra A rodeada por cuatro puntos. Al fin, en el vértice más lejano de su línea de tiempo, el té revela la más dulce de las predicciones: la felicidad más absoluta junto el ser amado.

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
